


Pull Me Close

by Willow_Angel



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (Alex swears), (a fair bit), Alex Summers is Angus MacGyver, Fluff, HanLexWin strikes again, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in "Ow my teeth hurt" fluff, kiss prompts, language warning, look at me go, oh look a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: Alex loved mornings like these. Mornings where he wasn’t expected to be anyone other than himself; mornings when he woke up in his own bed with his loves. Mornings when he wasn’t Phoenix special agent Angus MacGyver or mutant Alex Summers MacGyver – he was just Alex to them and that’s all that mattered.





	Pull Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> From a kiss prompts list: 1. "Good morning" kiss
> 
> THE CROSSOVER QUEEN (eventhoughimnonbinarybutletsjustgowithit) STRIKES AGAIN
> 
> This was originally just a HanLexWin prompt but it got away from me and it ended up here :') Ah well, I've been wanting more X-Men/MacGyver crossovers anyway, this one just happens to focus more on the X-Men ship!
> 
> My polyam heart hurts and my teeth ache. Send help.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (Title and opening/closing italics are from "Wake (E-Bow)" by Crywolf.

_Six words on the tip of my tongue, girl_   
_Never thought I’d get this close_   
_Cause you’re so beautiful_

 

When Alex woke up with his two lovers curled around him on either side, his first thought wasn’t ‘ _I’m the fucking luckiest guy in the world’_ , it was _‘Who the fuck left the curtains open?’_ Because come on, could he really be blamed for thinking that? He figured that when he was woken up at the crack of dawn by the sun streaming through the tiniest crack in the curtains di _rectly_ onto his face, he was allowed to be just a little bit grumpy.

He exhaled heavily, gently pulling his hand away from where it had been holding Darwin’s, and rubbed his eyes. His other arm was wrapped almost protectively wrapped around Hank, clutching his shirt and holding him close. He sighed again, this time more happily, and closed his eyes again, attempting to fight that damn ray of sunlight in his eyes.

“G’morning,” someone mumbled, and Alex opened his eyes to see Hank gazing at him with sleepy eyes.

Alex smiled at him, moving his hand up to run his fingers through Hank’s hair. “Morning,” he murmured back. “Fancy seeing you here.” Hank smiled back, leaning into Alex’s hand. Alex loved mornings like these. Mornings where he wasn’t expected to be anyone other than himself; mornings when he woke up in his own bed with his loves. Mornings when he wasn’t Phoenix special agent Angus MacGyver or mutant Alex Summers MacGyver – he was just Alex to them and that’s all that mattered.

Alex was still studying Sleepy Hank when said Sleepy Hank opened his eyes and saw Alex sta- studying. Not staring. Although, he was allowed to stare at his cute-as-fuck boyfriend, right? But Hank didn’t say a word; he just leaned forward and placed a sleepy, chaste kiss on Alex’s lips. Alex smiled, and returned it with one of his own.

“Isn’t it a bit early for this?” a deeper mumble came from behind Alex, and Alex huffed a laugh as he turned to watch Darwin wake up. “Christ, what time is it?”

Alex looked over Darwin’s head at the alarm clock. “Seven-fifteen.” Okay, so it wasn’t the crack of dawn after all – guess he lasted through that stupid ray of sunlight longer than he thought.

“ _Christ_ ,” Darwin groaned again, flopping onto Alex’s shoulder. “This is rude.”

“A thousand apologies, love,” Alex teased, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Darwin’s head. Darwin mumbled something along the lines of “ _Yeah, yeah, whatever”_ and buried his face into the crook of Alex’s neck.

“Still not a morning person, huh?” Hank joined in the teasing, now looking much more awake. Darwin turned his head just enough so he could glare at Hank with one eye, and then returned to his original position.

Alex laughed softly. “You two are cute,” he sighed. He was sighing a lot this morning. Hmm. He decided that it was because Matty had given them all a day off work, so Alex was both consciously and unconsciously enjoying the peace he had been given. Normally his brain would come up with a logical and scientific reasoning for his increased sighing habits, but right now his mind was peacefully quiet.

He loved mornings like this.

The faint sound of sizzling caught his attention and he smiled lazily. “Sounds like Bozer’s cooking.”

Darwin made a sound of appreciation. The vibrations sent a shiver down Alex’s spine, and Darwin smiled. “Thank god,” he mumbled into Alex’s neck. “Bozer’s cooking is the _best_.” Alex hummed in agreement.

“In that case,” Hank began, turning over and reaching for his glasses, “shall we?” Turning back, all traces of sleep were gone. _Damn morning people_ , Alex thought sulkily, but nodded nonetheless.

Darwin, on the other hand, groaned. “Do we have to get up _now_?” he complained. “Alex is warm.”

Alex laughed and Hank replied with, “You can stay. But you’ll miss out on coffee.”

Darwin paused. Then, “I’m coming.” Alex and Hank shared a grin, and Hank leaned in to quickly press a kiss to Alex’s cheek and Darwin’s temple, before swinging out of bed and snatching his jumper off the floor. Long gone was the nervousness of staying over at the house Alex shared with his best friend, long gone was the embarrassment of waking up with someone other than the three of them in the house, and long gone was the fear of judgement.

Darwin and Hank had gotten one hell of a shovel talk, though. Actually, five shovel talks. Bozer had given them the “You better take care of him” talk, Jack and Cage had given them the “You hurt him you will regret it when I rip you to pieces” talk, and Riley and Matty had given them the “You hurt him I will ruin your existence for the rest of the time the human race is still a functioning species in this universe” talk. Of course, Riley had taken the liberty of recording each talk. Alex had been laughing for _days_. And that wasn’t even considering Scott’s “I don’t care if you’re a supergenius, I don’t care if you’re adaptable, I will destroy you if necessary” talk. _That_ one had been funny.

He could hear Bozer and Hank chatting in the kitchen as the kettle boiled, and was that Riley’s voice? She was here this early in the morning? Okay, sure. Why not.

Darwin gave one last heavy sigh before rolling off Alex and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, and Alex sat up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Darwin put his hands over Alex’s and turned towards him. “You do want me to get up, don’t you?” he said, fighting a grin.

“I’m still taking any excuses to cuddle my boyfriends, alright?” Alex answered, kissing his shoulder. “I don’t get to do this often enough.”

“Kiss us?”

“Wake up with you.”

Darwin smiled softly, and gently kissed the corner of Alex’s mouth. “Good morning, Alex.”

“Good morning, love.”

 

_I can tell from the smoke in your lungs, girl  
You're not alone_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
